


Бесконечная история

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Adam et Eve la seconde chance
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Другая сторона» - это вовсе не волшебный лес, это не страна сказок и не райский сад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечная история

«Другая сторона» — это вовсе не волшебный лес, это не страна сказок и не райский сад. «Другая сторона» — это бедный квартал на западе великого города. Богом забытое гетто, рассадник болезней, наркотический притон. Попавшие туда однажды не возвращаются. Узкие, заросшие помоями улицы, палатки и шалаши, лохмотья и улыбки, светящие дырами на месте недостающих зубов. «Другая сторона» живет непосильным трудом и своим фольклором. Бродяги, нищие и работяги живут мечтой о том, что однажды золотой Эден встанет перед ними на колени.

_Они пойдут на штурм, нужен только толчок. Отправьте отряд захватить девчонку. Больше никого не трогать._

Под пьяные подзадоривания и дружный гогот Адама и Еву уводят в отдельную палатку. Они пьяны и испуганы, они становятся взрослыми. Ева доверчиво заглядывает в глаза Адаму и просит, чтобы он никогда ее не отпускал.   
Мерные шаги гвардии разрывают тишину ночи, крик «Вы арестованы» и мгновенная, техничная операция по захвату заложника проходит по плану. Девушка взята. Дело сделано.

_Они пойдут с запада, с Двадцать Пятой улицы. Мы позволим им дойти до пересечения Шестой и Северного проспекта. По пути их следования необходимо зашить витрины щитами во избежание лишних трат по восстановлению города. Сражение состоится в восемь утра. Диктатор должен выступать на площади, охрану снять._

«Другую сторону» словно прорвало, будто последней каплей сломало плотину. Серьезные, сосредоточенные мужчины и женщины, еще вчера беспечно гулявшие на свадьбе, готовы идти в бой. Адам, мгновенно повзрослевший, взваливший на плечи непомерный груз – быть лидером, вести, залез на бочку и вдохновенно кричит о том, что пора выйти на битву, пора доказать их правду.   
Из толпы раздаются выкрики. Один, другой вскидывают кулаки, и в едином порыве людское море выплескивается из своей грязной раковинки на широкий проспект, течет с улицы на улицу, оглашая утренний Эден выкриками о свободе. В ход идет все: швабры и костыли, молотки, вилы. Адам — впереди толпы, он молод и горяч, он решил изменить мир. 

Почему они почти не встречают сопротивления? Отряды гвардии малочисленны и безоружны, они бегут, завидев толпу. Ослепленные успехом, повстанцы не видят ловушки, не замечают расставленных сетей. 

_Восстание идет по плану. Потерь среди гвардии нет. Отряд зачистки отправлен в район Двадцать Пятой улицы. Жители в него не вернутся._

Площадь на пересечении Шестой улицы и Северного проспекта красна от флагов. Солюс вещает с трибуны. Кажется, марионетку никто не предупредил о том, что это его последняя речь. Может быть, он бы подготовился лучше. 

Бой гвардии и повстанцев короток и красив: оружия нет ни у тех, ни у других. Девчонки с «другой стороны» бросают наполненные краской пакеты, срывают плакаты, и площадь расцвечивается оттенками революции. Гвардия бежит, Солюс захвачен, Ева свободна. И впервые за многие годы люди действительно верят, что Эден станет для них райским садом. Кто-то захватывает телецентр – и на всех экранах довольное лицо революции – лицо местного задавалы, Снейка.   
На город опускается ночь – первая свободная ночь для этих людей.

_Ущерб, нанесенный восстанием, минимален. Они не успели перейти к мародерству. Выделите силы для ликвидации._

Утро свободного Эдена, заря в золотом городе. И мерные шаги отрядов гвардии по Шестой улице и Северному проспекту.


End file.
